Recent years, with an increase in popularization of mobile terminals which incorporate therein an image pickup apparatus using solid state image pickup elements such as CCD (Charge Coupled Device) type image sensors or CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) type image sensors, a mobile terminal which incorporate therein an image pickup element with a large number of pixels has been supplied to a commercial market in order to acquire images with higher image quality. Conventionally, an image pickup element with a large number of pixels has been made into a large size. Recent years, the miniaturization of a pixel has progressed more, whereby image pickup elements have been miniaturized. An image pickup lens used for the miniaturized image pickup elements is required to have high image resolution in order to cope with the highly miniaturized pixels. For this request, the image resolution of a lens is limited due to an F-value. Accordingly, since the high image resolution can be obtained from a bright lens with a small F-value, a bright image pickup lens is requested.
On the other hand, also in order to miniaturize an image pickup apparatus more, it is required to make the overall length of an image pickup lens smaller. However, there are limitations in the miniaturization of an image pickup lens based on devisal or idea in terms of a power (refractive power) arrangement, a lens thickness, and an air gap distance. Then, in recent years, the shortening of the overall length of an optical system has been tried by use of a wide angle lens in which the focal length of an image pickup lens is shortened. As an image pickup lens for such a use application, an image pickup lens with a five lens constitution has be proposed because of a possibility to realize high performance as compared with a lens with a three or four lens constitution (for example, refer to Patent Documents 1 to 4).